La rencontre des Maraudeurs
by petitechipie
Summary: La rencontre des maraudeurs avec différents point de vu.
1. James

_**Coucou, me revoilà avec un petit OS sur les maraudeurs.**_

 _ **Résumer**_ _ **: La rencontre des maraudeurs au point de vu de chacun d'entre eux.**_

 _ **Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K.R.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **Ooo**

James saute de joie. Il va enfin aller à Poudlard, la célèbre école de magie, en Ecosse.

James a les cheveux bruns indomptables et des yeux de la même couleur avec une touche de malice. Il porte par contre des lunettes, car depuis des générations dans la famille des Potter, on se transmet de père en fils le « don » de myopie. Ceci se voit énormément quand il retire ses lunettes –on dirait qu'il louche-.

Le garçon d'onze ans admire avec émerveillement le quai 9¾. Il embrasse ses parents de gros bisous sonores et monte dans le Poudlard Express. Il cherche un compartiment libre, en vain. Il décide donc d'entrer dans un compartiment déjà occupée par deux garçons : un brun et un blond.

-Salut, je suis James Potter !s'exclame James. En raison d'un manque de compartiment, je viens m'installer avec vous. Vos nom si je peux me permettre ?

James regarde avec amusement les deux autres garçons. Le brun prend la parole :

-Salut, je m'appelle Sirius Black.

Le blond aussi prend la parole :

-Salut, moi c'est Peter Pettigrow. Nous entrons en première année et toi ?

-Première aussi, grince James entre ses dents.

La raison de ce comportement ? Sirius Black. Son père lui avait prévenu de ne jamais approcher un Black, une famille pratiquant la magie noire. Le train démarre enfin, au grand bonheur du jeune Potter.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, un autre garçon, châtain cette fois-ci, entre dans le compartiment.

-Euh… Salut… Je me suis vais virer de mon compartiment. Je peux m'installer ici s'il vous plaît ? dit le nouveau venu d'une petite voix.

James l'observe un peu : châtain aux reflets d'or, yeux miel avec d'immense poches sous les yeux.

-Oui, bien sûr, lui dit Peter.

Une fois installé, le nouveau fût la cible des questions de James :

-C'est quoi ton nom ? T'as quel âge ? T'habite à Londres ou pas ? T'es en quelle année ?

-Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, j'ai onze ans, oui je vis à Londres et je suis en première année.

-Okay ! Donc voici Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black et moi je suis James Potter !

-Enchanter, dit Remus avec un sourire.

-Tu as oublié le plus beau, le génialisime, l'extra, le ténébreux, le meilleur, le plus cool devant Sirius Black.

Tout le monde se tourne vers Sirius qui aborde un sourire amusé et toute l'assemblée partie dans un fou rire.

A la fin du voyage, les quatre garçons sont devenus amis et sont tous répartis dans la même maison : « Gryffondor ».

On entend parler d'eux en les surnommant le groupe infernal, et plus tard, les Maraudeurs – selon les dire les leurs professeurs-.


	2. Sirius

_Coucou !_

 _Donc après le POV de James, voici celui de Sirius !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sirius marche d'un pas grognon dans la gare de Londres. Il est en compagnie de ses –stupides et chiants- parents et de son petit frère, Regulus. Celui-ci est encore un peu – mais vraiment un tout petit peu- fréquentable.

Il salut ses parents d'un signe de tête et enlace son frère –qu'il veut qu'il ne soit pas comme leur parents. Donc, il lui donne de l'amour fraternel.

Il monte alors dans le Poudlard Express et s'installe dans un compartiment vide. Il attend sept minutes seul quand un garçon blond entre dans le compartiment avec un pas mal assuré.

-Salut, je peux m'installer ici s'il te plaît ? demande-t-il.

-Bien sûr ! lui répond Sirius.

Le blond s'installe confortablement dans la banquette.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? lui demande le nouveau.

-Sirius Black et toi ?

-Peter Pettigrow.

Sirius vit Peter froncer les sourcils.

-Black ? Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air d'un Black dans ton comportement, lui fait remarquer celui-ci.

-C'est vrai ?

Sirius est un peu surpris : un garçon se ramène et lui dit qu'il n'a pas l'attitude d'un Black ? Décidément, Sirius aime bien ce Peter.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire autre chose, que la porte du compartiment s'ouvre sur un garçon brun.

-Salut, je suis James Potter !s'exclame le nouveau. En raison d'un manque de compartiment, je viens m'installer avec vous. Vos nom si je peux me permettre ?

Sirius regarde avec amusement le dit James Potter. Brun aux yeux noisette.

-Salut, je m'appelle Sirius Black.

Peter aussi prend la parole :

-Salut, moi c'est Peter Pettigrow. Nous entrons en première année et toi ?

-Première aussi, grince James entre ses dents.

Sirius comprend pourquoi il agit comme ça : son nom. _Stupide Black !_

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, un autre garçon, châtain cette fois-ci, entre dans le compartiment.

-Euh… Salut… Je me suis vais virer de mon compartiment. Je peux m'installer ici s'il vous plaît ? dit le nouveau venu d'une petite voix.

Sirius l'observe avec insistance : châtain aux reflets d'or, yeux miel avec d'immense poches sous les yeux. Mais quand même très mignon avec cet air timide.

-Oui, bien sûr, lui dit Peter.

Malheureusement pour le nouveau, il fût la cible des questions de James :

-C'est quoi ton nom ? T'as quel âge ? T'habite à Londres ou pas ? T'es en quelle année ?

-Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, j'ai onze ans, oui je vis à Londres et je suis en première année.

-Okay ! Donc voici Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black et moi je suis James Potter !

-Enchanter, dit Remus avec un sourire.

Trop craquant.

-Tu as oublié le plus beau, le génialisime, l'extra, le ténébreux, le meilleur, le plus cool devant Sirius Black.

Tout le monde se tourne vers Sirius qui aborde un sourire amusé et toute l'assemblée partie dans un fou rire.

Sirius s'attarde un peu sur Remus il sent qu'ils vont très bien s'entendre.

A la fin du voyage, les quatre garçons sont devenus amis et sont tous répartis dans la même maison : « Gryffondor ».

On entend parler d'eux en les surnommant le groupe infernal, et plus tard, les Maraudeurs – selon les dire les leurs professeurs-.


	3. Peter

_**Hello les enfants ! Je sais ça fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre sur cette histoire, je suis désolé et je crois que ça va continuer pendant encore un petit moment. Et oui, cette année je passe mon brevet des collèges, en plus j'ai mon EPI la semaine prochaine. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour être la plus régulière possible dans mes publications dans mes autres fics.**_

 _ **Voici le point de vu de Peter !**_

 _ **Bisous et bonne lecture !**_

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Peter regarde le paysage défiler par la fenêtre de la voiture. Cette année il avait 11 ans et il allait à Poudlard. Se connaissant, il aura le minimum d'amis possible. Aucune chance d'en avoir plus.

La voiture se gara et Peter descendit, prit ses valises et fit un signe à sa mère avant de partir vers le Poudlard Express. Il chercha un compartiment vide et n'en trouva malheureusement aucun. Il chercha un compartiment avec le moins de personnes possibles et des premières années. Il en trouva finalement un avec un premier année brun.

-Salut, je peux m'installer ici s'il te plaît ? demande-t-il.

-Bien sûr ! lui répond le brun.

Le blond s'installe confortablement dans la banquette.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? lui demande Peter.

-Sirius Black et toi ?

-Peter Pettigrow.

Peter fronça les sourcils, se souvenant de cette famille, portée sur la magie noire.

-Black ? Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air d'un Black dans ton comportement, lui fait remarquer celui-ci.

-C'est vrai ?

Sirius parut un peu surprit, et Peter se demanda si on lui avait déjà dit ce genre de phrase.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire autre chose, que la porte du compartiment s'ouvre sur un garçon brun.

-Salut, je suis James Potter ! s'exclame le nouveau. En raison d'un manque de compartiment, je viens m'installer avec vous. Vos noms si je peux me permettre ?

Peter retient un petit rire devant ledit James Potter. Un brun aux yeux noisette. Et des lunettes rondes.

-Salut, je m'appelle Sirius Black.

Peter aussi prend la parole :

-Salut, moi c'est Peter Pettigrow. Nous entrons en première année et toi ?

-Première aussi, grince James entre ses dents.

Peter lança un regard accusateur à James. Pourquoi faut-il toujours s'arrêter sur les noms de famille ?

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de silence, un autre garçon, châtain cette fois-ci, entre dans le compartiment.

-Euh… Salut… Je me suis vais virer de mon compartiment. Je peux m'installer ici s'il vous plaît ? dit le nouveau venu d'une petite voix.

A-t-il une bonne tête ? Châtain aux yeux dorés… L'air fatigué… Mais il dégage une aura tellement attirante !

-Oui, bien sûr, lui dit Peter.

Malheureusement pour le nouveau, il fût la cible des questions de James :

-C'est quoi ton nom ? T'as quel âge ? T'habite à Londres ou pas ? T'es en quelle année ?

-Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, j'ai onze ans, oui je vis à Londres et je suis en première année.

-Okay ! Donc voici Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black et moi je suis James Potter !

-Enchanter, dit Remus avec un sourire.

Le sourire lui va bien.

-Tu as oublié le plus beau, le génialissime, l'extra, le ténébreux, le meilleur, le plus cool devant Sirius Black.

Tout le monde se tourne vers Sirius qui aborde un sourire amusé et toute l'assemblée partie dans un fou rire.

A la fin du voyage, les quatre garçons sont devenus amis et sont tous répartis dans la même maison : « Gryffondor ».

On entend parler d'eux en les surnommant le groupe infernal, et plus tard, les Maraudeurs – selon les dire les leurs professeurs-.


	4. Remus

**Hello! J'ai fais vite non? Je suis trop fière de moi! XD**

 **Voici les dernier petit point de vu, celui de Remus! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Ce matin-là, on aurait dit qu'un troupeau de dragons venait de passer chez les Lupin.

-Lyall, tu n'aurais pas vu le livre de Défense contre les forces du mal de Remus par hasard ?

-J'aurais aimé te dire oui Hope, mais non. Mais sinon toi, tu n'aurais pas vu son manteau ? JE ne le trouve pas.

Le jeune garçon présent regardait ses parents avec un petit sourire. Les voir si heureux changeait des autres jours. Car oui, Remus s'était fait mordre par un loup-garou étant jeune, fatiguant ses parents dans les alentours de la pleine lune. Mais aujourd'hui, il allait à Poudlard ! Merci Dumbledore, merci d'être un aussi grand homme ! Effectivement, le vieil homme était venu lui-même annoncer aux Lupin la bonne nouvelle.

Remus Lupin était un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux ambre, virant sur le jaune à l'approche de la pleine lune. Petit et frêles, Remus n'osait pas mettre d'autres vêtements que les anciens de son père, trop larges. Mais ses parents n'étaient pas dupes : c'était surtout pour que l'enfant puisse cacher au mieux ses cicatrices.

-Remus, on y va !

La petite famille arriva en transplanant sur le quai neuf trois quart et se dépêchèrent de faire leur au revoir. La cause ? Le Poudlard Express partait dans cinq minutes.

Remus monta dans le train et chercha un compartiment vide, mais il fut vite virer par des septièmes années. Il en rechercha un vide, en vain. Il se résout donc à aller dans un compartiment déjà occupé. Il en trouva un, dans lequel se trouvaient trois garçons de son âge.

-Euh… Salut… Je me suis vais virer de mon compartiment. Je peux m'installer ici s'il vous plaît ? dit le nouveau venu d'une petite voix.

-Oui, bien sûr, lui dit un garçon blond.

Remus s'installa en masquant un soupir de soulagement. Mais un des garçons, portant des lunettes, avait décidé d'en connaitre plus sur lui.

-C'est quoi ton nom ? T'as quel âge ? T'habite à Londres ou pas ? T'es en quelle année ?

-Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, j'ai onze ans, oui je vis à Londres et je suis en première année.

-Okay ! Donc voici Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black et moi je suis James Potter !

-Enchanter, dit Remus avec un sourire.

-Tu as oublié le plus beau, le génialissime, l'extra, le ténébreux, le meilleur, le plus cool devant Sirius Black.

Tout le monde se tourne vers Sirius qui aborde un sourire amusé et toute l'assemblée partie dans un fou rire.

A la fin du voyage, les quatre garçons sont devenus amis et sont tous répartis dans la même maison : « Gryffondor ».

On entend parler d'eux en les surnommant le groupe infernal, et plus tard, les Maraudeurs – selon les dire les leurs professeurs-.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est fini!**

 **Par contre j'aurais bien voulu faire une suite, mais je crains que si je la commence, je me lasse vite.**

 **En espérant que cette histoire vous a plut!**


End file.
